In recent years, a speaker is frequently connected to an AV (Audio Visual) apparatus, such as a television set or a player, to reproduce sound with presence even in a general household. As this kind of speaker, what is called a bar speaker that is installed and used in front of a television stand has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1). The bar speaker has a configuration in which a plurality of speakers are arranged in a housing having a bar shape. However, a light receiving section for receiving the infrared ray signal output from a remote controller is frequently provided at the lower portion of a television set; hence, in the case that the bar speaker is installed, there occurs a problem that the light receiving section is hidden by the bar speaker and the television set cannot receive the infrared ray signal transmitted from the remote controller.
Accordingly, it is conceived that a relay apparatus for relaying operation signals from the remote controller is interposed between the remote controller and the television set as described, for example, in Patent Document 2. When the user operates the remote controller and transmits an operation signal, the relay apparatus described in Patent Document 2 transmits the operation signal received from the remote controller to the television set.